Brush
by Club Bahia
Summary: Mai couldn't help brushing their lips. Mai/Naru. One-shot. Small spoiler from Ryokuryou High School Arc and you won’t fully understand it if you haven’t seen/read it.


**Spoilers **from Ryokuryou High School Arc. And you won't fully understand it if you haven't seen/read it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**Brush**

**By Club Bahia**

Mai couldn't remember another time when she had felt this way.

Sure, she thought about such things. She was fifteen, after all, and dreamed of being romanced by some handsome beau that would make her heart and other anatomical parts aflutter. As of yet, though, all those scenarios had been performed in her mind only, ever-followed by serious blushing and what Mai considered a risky tachycardia.

And there she was, finally physically close to a boy (a handsome one at that, leaning over her body as if to kiss her!). Too bad the boy in question was not only her boss, but a merciless and infuriating narcissist _and, _which Mai considered to be the cherry of the sundae, was also supporting God knows how many pounds of bricks and concrete on his back to prevent it from crushing them to death.

Naru released air from his lungs slowly as he struggled against the weight and adjusted his body with care, fully unaware of how that warm, breezy caress and the occasional brush of fabric against skin affected her. Mai cursed in her mind, feeling a delighted shiver (most unfitting to their current situation) spread through her body. Oh, she almost wished the waste upon his back were a little heavier, only enough for his body to yield a few inches down towards hers...

"Are you okay?" Naru asked, the rich baritone sound ringing in her ears and wiping away her previous thoughts. Taking a quivering breath in, Mai nodded. Was she okay? Well, Mai certainly could feel all her limbs and none felt twisted or broken, although her concentration seemed downright evasive. Then again, the brunette wasn't about to voice that aloud and explain that, why, it was his entire fault for smelling so good and acting like those sappy romance novels heroes!

Had she ever appreciated those pieces of literature? Maybe, if she had paid more attention, Mai would have picked up a strategically timed bat of eyelashes or lone tear, which would drive Naru into mad (sexual or protective, whichever came first) desire for her ingénue and nubile self. Or perhaps she would have learned how to make arguments end in bed, since they were most often in such a situation.

"-ai! Mai!"

"Yeah?!" She gasped, focusing back on Naru and blushing furiously. At least he couldn't see her face in the dark with those ever-guessing blue eyes of his. She heard him sigh with a mixture of exasperation and relief before repeating himself.

"I was only telling you not to worry. Bou-san, John and Lin are already working on taking us out of here. I'll be able to hold on till then."

Mai nodded seconds before a crumbling noise reached their ears and something (no doubt more debris) fell on top of them. Mai's throat closed in fear as her earlier wish seemed to take a fatal turn, but Naru was able to hold on.

His body did flush against hers, though.

"N-Naru!" She gasped, and her lips brushed against his cheek. The skin was soft, shaven with expertise, but it was definitely a very masculine skin. He was panting hotly against her ear and Mai felt that deadly tachycardia of hers strike as she tried to swallow and failed. In vain she reminded herself that, _no_, he wasn't panting from the kind of exertion she wished he were or because being so close to her and not doing the thing she wished he were panting from exertion from was taking its toll on him, that he as gasping for air _oh, so temptingly, _against her sensitive skin because they were in risk of dying, and Mai was indeed _dying _to have those lips of his to stop brushing against her ear and brush her lips instead-

And she turned her head towards him, unthinkingly, uncaringly, unafraid, and brush their lips did, dry from worry as they were, and she relished the feeling while he hid his surprise as swiftly as his mind concluded that it had been an accident, that Mai hadn't mean to (could he call it that?) kiss him and less than a second later they could hear frantic words as the weight quickly subsided and their physical distance regained propriety gradually until they were pulled out from that hole...

And Mai couldn't help licking her lips.

*******

Rushed and somewhat confusing, I know. That was fully intentional, though. I assumed that in such a situation, Mai's mind wouldn't be working in an organized way and, since this takes place 99% inside it, the fic should reflect it.

Read and Review!


End file.
